


Unidentified [EXPLICIT] Object

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Awkward Sex Talk, F/F, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Touhou, futanari a little, i dont know what to call it, not exactly a dick but we're close, something other that a futa, who did that, you could say i dont nue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UFO, get it ? I am so sorry... Murasa and Nue get frisky and Nue has a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unidentified [EXPLICIT] Object

**Author's Note:**

> The title was supposed to be 'Unidentified Fucking Object' but that's too cringy to put up.

Nue felt Murasa's eyes on her, and the bulge in her dress wouldn't get any smaller. Murasa jumped in front of her cheerfully, poking the bulge lightly. 

"What's that, heh~?" It was meant to be innocent and flirty, given that the two hadn't exactly gotten intimate yet. Nue made a noise, and her face lit up. 

"N-Nothing..."

"It's in that spot~" Murasa giggled, pulling Nue into the closeted tool shed by her collar. "Is it an 'Unidentified Fucking Object'?" Nue blushed furiously, and she locked eyes with Murasa. 

"Let's go, somewhere else than the shed, for the f-first time..." Nue whispered. Murasa and Nue walked hand in hand, hurrying to a spare room on the flying ship. Nue quickly locked the door and Murasa sat on the edge of the bed. "You see, because I'm a nue, I change a lot, and that includes..." She stopped for a second, and Murasa nodded.

"I understand." Murasa said, softly, patting the bed next to her. "I'm fine with whatever you have." Nue gawked at her. "Yes, Nue, I am familiar with tentadicks and futas." She giggled. 

"What about if it was kinda......" Nue scooted towards Murasa and kissed her. Murasa put her hands on Nue's cheeks and pulled the girl closer, her hat falling off as she was pushed down, Nue picking it up and setting it on the barren bedside table. Murasa let her hands trace Nue's wings, which made Nue let out little noises into their kiss. The ghost girl tugged at Nue's dress, and eventually both of them were almost completely nude. 

"N-Nue..." Murasa murmured. She pulled her shorts down slightly. 

"I love you, Murasa..." Nue whispered, nipping at the sailor's neck and trailing her hands down Murasa's body. 

"Nue!" Murasa giggled. "I didn't realize you wore boxers!" She grinned at the little UFO print boxers her girlfriend was wearing. 

"Sh-Shut up....!" Nue blushed furiously, her pointed ears were even turning red. Murasa leaned back up to kiss her lover, pulling Nue down and running her fingers through her messy black hair. 

"Show me..." Murasa whispered, and Nue could feel the heat of her breath on her own lips. Nue pulled her shorts down a little, and something red stuck out, the head of a member; Nue pulled her shorts down and off, blushing, and a full shaft was brought into view. "It looks like a toy." Murasa said, smiling. "But a lot more real..." She touched it and it bounced a little, much to Nue's unconscious satisfaction. 

"Ah- yeah, I know..." Nue murmured. Murasa kissed the other girl's nose, before smiling at her. 

"You ready for our first time..?" She asked, stroking Nue's cheek. 

"M-Mhm..." Nue gulped. "Tell me if it hurts..." Murasa nodded at her, and groaned when she felt her lover enter her, wrapping her arms around Nue's neck. 

"That's big- ahh~!! Gentle, gentle!!" 

"S-Sorry...!" Nue blushed, slowing her pace to just rolling of her hips. 

"This feels really good- ahh~" Murasa grunted and groaned loudly. Nue's moans were loud too, and she began thrusting faster, making them both groan and moan loudly. 

"It's coming- Murasa!!" Nue cried. 

"I-Inside...!!" Murasa whispered, directly into her girlfriend's ear. 

"Ahhh~!!!!" Nue released, and for the first time, Murasa felt herself filled, and Nue felt euphoria, gasping and kissing Murasa heatedly. 

"That felt really good, hah- hahh, Nue~" Murasa said, breathing heavily. Nue pulled out of her, laying beside her girlfriend and taking her hand.

"Hah, hahh, so good..." Nue nuzzled into Murasa's cheek, kissing it. Murasa pulled the blankets up, and Nue snuggled into her chest. "Murasa has soft titttttiiiiieeess~" Nue giggled. 

"Don't say titties...." Murasa said, frowning playfully, but blushing at Nue's comment. 

"Heh.." Nue giggled again. Murasa idly drew little shapes on Nue's back, tracing over where her wings met her body. Nue quickly fell asleep, and Murasa smiled warmly, stroking her lover's hair. Murasa followed suit, and the two slept peacefully in the warm blankets, clothes strewn all over the floor.


End file.
